One more final, I need you
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: Another common but lovely escene of "I need you"


Disclaimer: Rei Langley Katsuragi DOES NOT own Shin Seiki Evangelion. The GAINAX guys do. I'm telling you it, so don't say I didn't. Well, this is an Asuka/Shinji fic. Rei fans, wait a little bit.  
  
Part 1  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
That was the last thing that Shinji heard from Asuka's lips. The EVA's had killed her. They have eaten her. At least, they have eaten and killed her EVA. Then, she was lied in the LCL beach, next to him. He woke up, and saw Rei for last time. Then, he saw Asuka. She was there, lying. Her eye was open, but there wasn't any move from her. He suddenly felt a feeling of angry against her. Because all the things she had said and did to him. All the times she had insulted him and beat and slapped him. Half unconscious and half mad, he got up on her stomach and started strangling her. But there he noticed that she wasn't dead, because her hand touched his face, but it fell down. Now he had really killed her. Why? Because she bothered him? That wasn't an excuse for taking a life. He started weeping, and the tears fell on her face. Her eye looked at him, and she spoke one more time.  
  
"I feel sick"  
  
PART 2  
  
"You are alive! I can't believe it," said Shinji, happily  
  
"Not thanks to you" she answered, still lying in the beach  
  
He cried even more when he heard this. "I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry, just."  
  
"Shut the hell up" she cut him off "How dare you to say sorry for that? You must be sorry for not killed me. I deserve to die" her eyes focus in the sand "I must say sorry for you. I've rejected you 'cause didn't understand me. But I never allowed you to understand me. Sorry, Shinji-kun"  
  
"But.why you didn't allowed me? Why you hate me? What have I done wrong?" he asked with a desperately voice  
  
"Nothing. When my mother died, I swore myself that I never was going to cry, and never was going to need another person but myself. But then you entered in my life. I treated you how I did because I couldn't forgive you for made me love you. That's the reason why." she said, but a deeply and sincere kiss from Shinji's lips stopped her.  
  
"I love you, Asuka-chan"  
  
PART 3  
  
"Me too"  
  
When Shinji heard those words from Asuka, he couldn't believe it. It was something that he always dreamed of, but he used to think that it would never happen. But right now, in the LCL sea, only the two of them, it happened. It was a dream come true.  
  
"What shall we do now? Is anyone alive, or just us?" said Asuka  
  
That was a question hardly to answer. Rei had told him that if the humanity wanted, so it would recover their bodies. But it seemed that no one did it. How can it be, that no one had rebirth? Haven't him became the Life Tree? That's what he remember, Fuyutsuki saying that Shinji was becoming the Life Tree, and that Shinji would be the humanity's hope. He said that the humanity's destiny was on his hands. And he had decided that they must live. Hadn't him? Or it was all a dream?  
  
"I don't know. It supposed to, but it doesn't seems like"  
  
Asuka suddenly turned her head, facing him. Her eyes looked even more deep blue than when he saw them for last time. These were full of pain and suffer, but mostly of fear, fear of die or be alone. No, he couldn't lie to those eyes. They wanted to know the truth, and he just couldn't deny it to them. She would find out anyway.  
  
"No, it isn't" he finally answered, looking at the sand, so their eyes didn't contact.  
  
"I knew it", admitted Asuka, also like being sorry of the truth. "But we have each others, and it must be more than enough"  
  
What? Was the really Asuka Langley Souryuu talking? Isn't that she would never need anyone but herself? It seemed that she wasn't remembering the promise she made in front of her mother's body. But now she was lonely, alone, scared confused. She would forgive her.  
  
"What shall we do now?" asked Shinji, "We're not going to stay here for the rest of our days, were we?"  
  
"I don't know, Shinji-kun"  
  
"Well, I'm going to walk around, maybe I'll find something" he said, and stood up, but Asuka grabbed his arm.  
  
"No! Don't leave me alone, Shinji-kun, I'm scared!"  
  
"Asuka-chan, you're hurt. You must stay here, and rest"  
  
"But."  
  
"No *but*, young lady, (he sounded like an old teacher) you are gonna stay here, ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I just.don't wanna lose you, again"  
  
Completely happy about this confession, Shinji got on his knees to front her and look deeply at her blue eyes. Then, he kissed her for a few seconds.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fully yours. I'll never leave you alone, Asuka"  
  
"Thank you, Shinji"  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So?!? Whaddaya think?!? I don't have much to say, only that anything you wanna tell me (please, don't be as bad you were with my first fic), at rei_langely_katsuragi@latinmail.com, or cucuruchera_a_full@cqc.tv  
  
Arigato & Sayonara!!  
  
Watashi wa suki da yo (!!! 


End file.
